


redamancy - the act of loving in return

by commandmission



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of marriage, its sounds angsty but its not i swear, pure teenage boy handholding porn, references to aerodynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandmission/pseuds/commandmission
Summary: 1: ignition - Perhaps love wasn't as desirable as his countless romance novels and scripts had him believe.2: liftoff - "To achieve lift off, airplanes and rocket ships have to go so fast, they beat out gravityand fly away." He hummed, content. "You have to make sure I never fly away, ok?"





	1. ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps love wasn't as desirable as his countless romance novels and scripts had him believe.

Tomoya had heard that being in love was a burden, from his upperclassmen, from adults, teachers, parents, everyone. Even in hushed whispered amongst his peers, they spoke in a language of rumours.

"..He hasn't come out of his house since he got dumped.."

"..His mother is getting another divorce."

"..His bride didn't even show up to their wedding, He was so heartbroken."

Perhaps love wasn't as desirable as his countless romance novels and scripts had him believe.

-

Tomoya had never thought twice about the hushed words he'd placed his trust in, he'd never paused for even a moment to ask any questions. He never would've thought being in love would feel like white classroom walls yellows and pinks by the backdrop of an ethereal sunset. Like warm, soft hands holding Tomoya's own upturned palms and tracing nervous circles into them with their thumbs. Like Mitsuru's forehead gently touching Tomoya's, and whispering, as if not wanting to be heard, "I like you a lot, Tomo-chan."

Tomoya's heart skipped a couple beats before he could muster a reply, eyes widened.

The warmth of Mitsuru's hands withdrew, along with the rest of the usually sprightly boy, to wipe tears that had already formed at the corners of his eyes. "Hehe.. I-I'm sorry.." Mitsuru tried to laugh, voice wavering. "I know it's weird and all.. but I really do." He avoided eye contact at seemingly all costs.

Tomoya's mouth moved faster than his mind did, "Don't s-say that!" Tomoya gripped Mitsurus arm, awkardly and gently all at once, touching Mitsuru felt like trying to reach out and touch the sun itself. Mitsuru's gaze finally met Tomoya's.

"I like you too, Mitsuru. I love you." Their cheeks were as pink as the clouds, seemingly spun of cotton candy.

How Tomoya had felt towards Mitsuru was an enigma to the plain-looking boy, up until now. An affection for and disdain to that was tough to find a specific word for, the inexplicable need to stay close to someone else, to look out for them, no matter what. In sickness and in health, till death do each other part.

Tomoya decided he wouldn't let others put words in his mouth anymore.


	2. liftoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To achieve liftoff, airplanes and rocket ships have to go so fast, they beat out gravity  
> and fly away." He hummed, content. "You have to make sure I never fly away, ok?"

Even in a school like Yumenosaki, constantly fit to burst, forming its delicate structure to suit the needs of a madhouse student body, Mitsuru found sanctuary. Falling flat on his back, contacting the undusted floor of Ra*bit's practice room, ready to fall asleep right then and there. It was admirable in a way, Tomoya thought. Mitsuru was just like the school itself.

Tomoya laid himself down next to Mitsuru. "For the theater club, I've been reading a script about a knight and a princess." Tomoya sighed, dreamily and wearily. "That masked freak went on and on about the moral of the story, being that since they began existing, humans have protected what they believed to be beautiful and important." He paused. "It's silly, but I thought, maybe thats why I wanna protect you so much." Tomoya's words faded as he squeezed Mitsuru's hand in his, looking up at a blank, pale ceiling.

Tomoya stopped holding his breath, "I suppose it's just common sense to protect whatever you find valuable, a whole play about it doesn't really need to exist."

Mitsuru giggled, like a song Tomoya wished he could play on repeat forever, "Did you just call me pretty?" Tomoya felt Mitsuru's grip match his own, their hearts beat in unison.

"You're missing the point. I'm trying to be a good partner here." Tomoya narrowed his eyes.

The light of a setting sun filtered into the room where the two first years lay.  
"Hey.. That makes me think," Mitsuru started again. "This is the classroom where I first told you I loved you, yeah~?"

"I suppose it is, but thats not really all that shocking, since this is where we practice." The hardwood floor was far from a soft, welcoming place of rest, but it was better than nothing. "Y'know, the place we go pretty much every day after class."

Mitsuru couldn't help but find charm in the way Tomoya scolded him, he studied the way Tomoya's eyebrows would draw closer to one another, how his soft cheeks would puff outwards, when his pink lips would form a pout and his voice would stiffen more carefully than he has for any exam. "Its been a while since then, hey?"

"Its been a month, you're just impatient."

Mitsuru's eyes fluttered shut. "Everything in my life is moving really fast, with so much happening all at once, yet I'm still impatient, waiting for something to happen," His smile grew wider. "But it's ok, because you're like my gravity, right~?"

"It's weird hearing you be so thoughtful like that." Tomoya fought back a smile.

"Now you're the one missing the point!" Mitsuru rolled closer to Tomoya, paying no mind to the dust his uniform caught. "To achieve liftoff, airplanes and rocket ships have to go so fast, they beat out gravity  
and fly away." He hummed, content. "You have to make sure I never fly away, ok?" Mitsuru's smile seemed to glow bright enough to bring light to every dark corner of the universe.

Tomoya's face took on a slight shade of pink upon Mitsuru closing the gap between the two of them. "Sure." Now, it was Tomoya's turn to find sanctuary, in the comfort of Mitsuru's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, and thanks for sticking with me!! again, this wasnt beta'd so please forgive any mistakes, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading! more to come soon [?]

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't beta-d so try not to judge me too hard for any mistakes! this is the first time ive felt confident enough in a fic of mine to post it so i hope you enjoyed it! sorry for it being short as well aha;;  
> stay tuned for future chapters


End file.
